


The Last Time

by CrescentSnow



Series: when characters other than antagonists try their hands at internal monologue [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, saying goodbye, so long my friend, that episode, where ichigo lost his powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSnow/pseuds/CrescentSnow





	The Last Time

**THE LAST TIME**

 

**Ichigo's POV**

This is the last time. The last time I will be able to see her. The last time I will be able to look her in the eye that carried her real emotions. The last time I will be able to look at her pretty face, her petite structure and her hair as black as midnight. The last time I will be able to see her radiant yet rare smile. The last time we will be able to speak to each other. This one last time will be the time I won't forget even if forever passes by.

**Rukia's POV**

This is the last time. The last time he will be able to see me. The last time I will be able to look him in the eye that carried his strength for fear that I might break. The last time I will be able to look at his determined face, his muscular structure and his arrogant hair. The last time I will be able to see his reassuring smile. The last time we will be able to speak to each other for this is my last time here. The last time we will be able to speak to each other. This one last time will be the time I won't forget even if forever passes by.

 


End file.
